eifelfandomcom-20200214-history
Landmarks of Eifel
Asylum - A huge folly on the part of the Eiflans, the Asylum was originally built to house those Eiflans who were so insane that they had become a danger to themselves and others. Eventually though it's capacity was expanded to include Criminals, Rapists, Murderers, and then less violent criminals such as poor people and orphans who were caught stealing. The increase in people being sent to the Asylum was due to the head of the facility, the scientist Llesnouh, who had all but transformed the Asylum from Prison and Psyche ward to Laboratory. And began to use the inmates there as his personal guinea pigs in the most depraved experiments Eiflel had ever seen. There is nothing left of this building now, a girl named Eden was taken there and in an amazing event she managed to call down one of the Holy Dragons, personal guardians of the Goddess and the Holy Tree. Water Dragon Ramiel wiped the Asylum off the map and left the former inmates and staff stranded on the Island where it once stood (which had been reverted to it's natural state and no longer posessed magic teleportation circles to transport people off the Island). The Lake the Asylum was built on once held the largest Undine city in Eifel, but it was destroyed and it's residents chased off when construction began on the Asylum. It's rumored that the Undine who once lived in the lake now reside in the surrounding Labrynth Jungle, and speculations are that now that the Asylum is gone they may return to the Lake and attempt to rebuild their once glorious city. Labrynth Jungle - This vast Jungle surrounding a massive Lake is thought to be one of the largest branches of the Holy Tree's roots in existance. It's a tangled and contorted mess of branches and vines, with many dead end paths and hidden pitfalls. Because it is such a vast and difficult Jungle to traverse it was decided that the Asylum would be placed on a tiny Island off the shore of the lake located in the middle of it. The Labryth Jungle is home to many different creatures, including hoardes of monsters and several secretive and well-hidden Nyn Tribes. It is also rumoured to be the new home of a displaced Colony of Undines. Basque/Ceria Mountains - A Mountain Range separating Basque from the Melva Desert. It tapers off toward the southern end, giving way to the deep connifer forests surrounding Ceria on the East side and fading into the Melva Desert in the West. Melva Desert - The dry and expansive land covered in arid sands and tumbleweed. Supposedly once lush and green, and the home of an amazing city called La'Fauna which was wiped out by some forgotten event near the end of the Alfen Age. Grasslands - The vast grasslands of the centeral continent are not only home to the Technological City of Esmyr, but also to several wandering tribes of Nyn, Maruke, and Eiflan Gypsies who, aside from moving about there, sail the shallow sea between the mainland and the western continent in their restless search for new and exotic goods to purchase and sell. The land itself is rather uninteresting, it's flat and wide, with tall grass as far as the eye can see, and it's said that those who don't know it well should avoid wandering too far from Esmyr, lest they get lost in the featureless landscape. Burrow - Inhabiting the grasslands outside of Esmyr is the tribal race known as the Leverets. The Leverets have gathering parties that follow the herds of animals in their migrations across the grasslands, because they use their hair in weaving, and collect their dung for fertalizing their crops. The things they collect are taken back to any number of small underground communities, collectively refered to as "Burrow". Burrow is the place where crops such as mushrooms and carrots are grown, and where children are raised. However it's a place not often seen by other Eiflans, partially because of it's being underground, and also because of the Leverets small stature making it hard for others to fit inside their Leveret-sized tunnels and homes. They can be recognized from the outside though, by the myriad round holes that let in light for the vegetable crops. Wooden trap doors surrounds these areas, which can be locked down to keep the rest of Burrow from flooding. The rest of Burrow is lit by multi colored phosphorescant moss and crudly cut, unrefined energy crystals. Great Marshland - Somewhere in the seemingly endless sea of tall grass that surrounds the city of Esmyr, there is an area almost completely inundated with water nearly all year round. This is the Marshlands, where many semi-aquatic creature dwell, including various types of birds the mammals. A good portion of the secluded area is between 4 and 6 feet deep, covered almost entirely by grasses, lily pads, water hyacinth, and other bog-dwelling plants. However, these shallower areas are broken up by extremely deep and well camoflauged lakes, making traversing the area exceedingly treacherous. To add to this, many of the deeper areas are home to one or more Aughisky Caste Boreal, also known as Kelpies, along with a number of other deep fresh water dwelling monsters. It's also the home of a race of semi-aquatic people, who are larger even than the Maruke and are excellent crafter's of weapons, tools, and jewelry. Because it blends so well with the landscape of the Grasslands, the Marshland is almost always discovered on accident, and rarely is it found the same way twice. Rumor has it that there used to be another city there, of equal stature to Esmyr, back in the time of the Alfs. But that the ruins are all deep beneath the water now, out of reach for most ruin hunters archeologists and historians. The Sacred Chain - A small string of Islands in the northwest so named because they are the closest land to the Holy Tree and also because they are the home of the oldest and largest Goddess Temple in Eifel. The Islands themselves are lush and green with the same type of vegitation as the Labrynth Jungle, which many take as proof that both locations aren't individual forests but actually branches of the Holy Tree's roots, the only difference between them and the Sacred Forest being that they are much younger and so have not had time to grow the same foliage as is seen on the Holy Tree. Yumel Mountain Range - Supposedly named after the first Maruke, who fell from the Holy Tree eons ago. It would be many years before his ancient brothers and sisters would ripen and fall from the tree. The Mountains are part of a unique trend in the landscape of Eifel, and are extremely hard to live in. That is why most Eiflans do not live there.Save for the Maruke in the city of Menaan, the only others to live near this area are a few scattered Nyn and one small Eiflan settlement on the very edge of the Yumel forest. The Frozen Lands - It's an odd but well-known fact that the farther away one gets from the Holy Tree, the colder it becomes. Where in the northern lands, winter comes but once a year, in the Yumel mountains the winters are longer than any other seasons, and in the southern most continent, called the Frozen Lands, winter seems to be the only season. Because of this, not even the hearty Maruke live there, and it is home only to monsters and other wild beasts. There are rumors that underneath this frozen wasteland lies the secret city of the Boreal, but since it's too cold down there for anyone to survive long, these tales remain mere speculation. Isle of Desolation - Once a verdant and green Island, this place was transformed thousands of years ago, back in the time of the Alfs. Nothing is left though to remind the Eiflans of what the place once looked like, and it is mostly avoided now but for the occasional scientist or magical researcher wishing to know more about the ancient past. Today the Island is covered in a thick layer of ash, with black, burnt trunks all throughout it that we can only assume were once thick forests or jungles. A mountain on the east side of the Island constantly oozes bubbling, hot magma from a seemingly never-ending wellspring beneath the Islands crust. This magma forms a large path through the Island known as the "River of Fire". It's said that the reason for the Island looking the way it does, in a perpetual state of destruction, is that many thousands of years ago there was a great battle here, a battle sometimes mentioned in the texts left behind by the mysterious Alfs but never described in detail. The only thing that seems clear about it is that after this battle occurred, life on Eifel was changed forever, and seemingly irreversably. Today, the Isle of Desolation often plays host to Synnafae, the Elemental Summon of Fire, who is sometimes seen by scientists and other researchers stepping carefully through the ash covered ground as if contemplating something very poinient and looking exceedingly meloncholly. Category:Eifel